


I can wear it better

by well_aint_that_strange



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/well_aint_that_strange/pseuds/well_aint_that_strange
Summary: Prompt from tumblr ~ Stephen reacting to his s/o getting their hair dyed an unnatural colour like not their WHOLE head exactly but like...there's some unnatural colour in there





	I can wear it better

“Stephen, I’m going out for a bit okay?” You called as you walked into the library where Stephen and Wong could normally be found. Stephen let out a noise of acknowledgment, simply turning another page in his book. You rolled your eyes at your friend, and turned to Wong. “Want me to get anything for you Wong?”

Wong replied, without hesitation. “A tuna melt. Please.” You laughed, shaking your head as Wong snapped his book shut that he was examining. “And we’re nearly out of milk so if you could please get some it would be nice.” You nodded, hitching your bag further up your shoulder.

“Alright, I’ll see you two later!” You waved, but you turned back on the way out of the library. “And expect a change when I come back!” With that, you conjured a portal and stepped through it, onto the busy streets of New York. 

There was silence after you left, until Stephen looked up from his book. “Did she say something about a change when she gets back?” Wong shrugged in reply, already engrossed in another book. Stephen thought for a minute, but deciding he had heard you wrong, he looked back at the book he was currently reading.

You were indeed going to pick up milk and a tuna melt, but first you had a little trip to the hairdressers to attend.  
“So what colour are we going to go for Y/N?” Your hairdresser Emily smiled kindly at you, running her hand through your hair. You tilted your head in thought, examining the various dyes Emily had brought out for you to look at.  
“I think I’ll go for blue.” You pointed at the dye you wanted, and Emily grinned at your choice, selecting the dye. “It’ll be a surprise for my friends, I did tell them I was getting a change but you know men, they never listen.” You said absentmindedly, and Emily laughed in agreement.  
“I will have to bleach your hair, but the bleach I use won’t completely destroy your hair,” Emily explained to you as she began the process of dyeing your hair.  
Honestly when you decided to some of your hair a different colour you didn’t realise how bloody long it was going to take. You were glad that you hadn’t bought the requested food before you went to get your hair done, as you were sure it would have gone off by the time you were done. But it was worth the wait, because your hair looked amazing after Emily was done, if you did say so yourself.  
You thanked her after, and with a bright smile on your face you left the building, stopping to look at your hair in the reflections of windows on the way to the supermarket. Your hair's natural colour remained, but Emily had layered in the blue dye so it followed an ombre style as the colour crept through you hair. You picked up the requested milk, and a tuna melt for Wong, and upon finding an alleyway where nobody would look, you conjured a portal back to the sanctum.

“I’m back!” You called, holding your arms open wide, one of your more dramatic entrances. As soon as you called out, Wong seemed to appear out of nowhere, relieving you of his tuna melt. You rolled your eyes as you headed to the fridge, putting the milk inside it.

“You were gone for so long I could’ve gone to buy a tuna melt myself.” Wong said grumpily, around a mouthful of his food. Then, he took in your full appearance, including your hair. He finished his mouthful of food, scrutinising your hair colour. When he swallowed, he simply said: “Nice hair, the colour suits you.” And then with a nod, he started to retreat to whatever room he came out of.

“Thanks Wong!” You said cheerfully, turning and heading upstairs to your room. As you were about to enter your room, a door opened from down the hallway. 

“Is that the sound of my very loud, very dramatic friend called Y/N?” You grinned as Stephen stepped out of his room, a small smile on his face. But before he came too close to you he noticed your hair, and stopped in his tracks. He stopped talking, as his eyes trailed over the colour that was temporarily a part of you now.  
You giggled as you watched him, and ran a hand through your hair. “Do you like it? I thought I’d change it up a little bit, and I know you didn’t hear me this morning when I told you.” You skipped closer to Stephen, who looked uncharacteristically confused.

“It, uh,” Stephen muttered, reaching out to touch a strand of hair. “It looks…good on you. It brings out your…eyes.” He seemed to be struggling a bit with his words, and you chuckled, raising an eyebrow. 

“‘Brings out my eyes’?” You snorted, and Stephen flushed slightly, sighing. “You’re an idiot.” You sighed, reaching up to squeeze Stephen’s hand. “But seriously, does it look okay?” You asked, biting your lip.

Stephen smiled at you, the confused look disappearing. “Yeah, it looks okay.” He paused, the smile turning into a smirk. “But I’d wear it better.” And with that, he winked, turned on his heel, cloak dramatically flowing behind him, and entered the room he had just vacated.  
You stood for a second, processing what he’d just said, and then you let out an incredulous little laugh, and hurried to his room to continue bothering him. “You couldn’t wear anything better than me!” You shouted, and from downstairs Wong rolled his eyes as he heard a door shut.

“Idiots.” He sighed, dusting (ha) the remains of his tuna melt from his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this! I have more work coming onto AO3 as who knows what's happening on tumblr right now.


End file.
